Bad Touch Trio Teachers
by Francey Pants7
Summary: I was going to make this about all the countries being teachers at Kirkland Academy. Main characters are the Bad Touch Trio; includes Yaoi and lots of naughty teachers with their kinky ways as well as a complex story all sugar coated into one. Enjoy! Pairings: SeboMona, BTT, AsaKiku, ScoFra, PruIta, GerIta, Spance and many more.
1. Sleeping Angels

**Francis- **France

**Gilbert- **Prussia

**Antonio- **Spain

**Maliza- **Monaco

**Sleeping Angels**

The alarm clock rudely awoke me from my slumbers as Francis pulled himself out of bed. He smiled slightly as he gaze across the bed to where a sleepy Antonio with his messy hair covering his eyes and a Gilbert curled up to him slept. Gently, he gave them each a kiss on the forehead before forcing himself up, having to stretch to get his body awakened. There is a small 'Kesesese' from Gilbert as he continues to sleep, not aware that he is meant to be up and getting changed. Francis pulls on his shirt, buttoning it up as he peacefully watches them. _They're such little angels like this. My precious angels..._

He smirks as he realises that he is going to need to force them to wake up. Hitching his leg over their bodies and leaning into Gilbert first, knowing he will be the easiest to wake up. Carefully, he nips at his neck, licking it contently before sucking on a bit of skin as he nuzzles his head against his pale chin. There is a moan from Gilbert as he begins to toss slightly and Francis whispers eagerly, 'Wake up or no wurst for you in your pack lunch.'

Immediately Gilbert springs to life, calling to Francis as he moves, 'I'm up! I'm up! Don't take my wurst away!'

He stops and sighs, crossing his arms as he sees Antonio mindlessly asleep. He mutters in annoyance, 'Someone's showing favouritism again...'

France glances over at him sympathetically before going over to him and cuddling him gently. He simpers at Gilbert, nuzzling him once again as he speaks, 'You know that you're the easiest to get up... And you were the one who gave Antonio a harsh night last night.'

Gilbert smirks, trying to be serious but not able to be, 'I taught him a pretty good lesson though.'

Francis gets Gilbert's shirt from the side, deliberately, slowly sliding the shirt onto him. One arm through one space and one arm through the other. He leans into him, melting his lips into Gilbert's, their smooching only stops when Francis sees the time. He pulls away unwillingly, Gilbert moans, wanting more. He taps Gilbert's lips playfully, who licks back at his fingers, eating away at them greedily. There is wheezing from where Antonio is as he rolls over, now having the bed free.

Wrenching away his finger, Francis gets back to buttoning up his shirt. He goes over, collecting up his trousers, remembering to get some pants to put on. Gilbert chuckles at him, holding his hand up to Francis, 'Pass me some too~'

Francis laughs at him as he finds some of Gilbert's favourite pants, the pants with little gilbirds on. Chucking them over he gets his own pants on, briskly pulling on his trousers. He gazes over at the still sleeping Antonio, his nose twitches slightly and his hand goes up to scratch it but does not get all the way. It lays there, still waiting to be able to scratch his nose. Francis leans over, trying hard not to laugh at his sweetness. Leaning over more, he scratches Antonio's nose. A smile spreads across his face and Francis gives him a peck on the lips.

Gilbert smirks at him, leaning on the wall. He looks at Francis gently, there he pretends to be jealous, 'Don't cover him with kisses, you need to leave some for me.'

Francis chuckles, pushing a bit of Antonio's hair out of his eyes, 'I have enough kisses to last you both a lifetime.'

Gilbert grabs his tie, fiddling around with it. He bites his lip, unsure how to do it after a weekend of no work. Francis giggles as he sees him struggling, pulling himself away from Antonio, he strolls over to him. Taking his hand, he feels Gilbert's soft, smooth hands. His albino eyes sparkle up at him, melting his heart. Grasping his hand with more assurance he guides his hand, like a painter delicately putting its first dabs of brushes of paint onto a canvas. There and then he paints his master piece, Gilbert chuckles to him softly.

'Why didn't you become a painter? Tell me the story again.' His eyes gleam as his hands sneak underneath Francis' shirt, he strokes his baby skin wanting to be close to him.

Francis bites his lip, trying not to smile and show his satisfaction. His arms wrap around Francis, tightening and squeezing him. Francis tries to focus on the tie, knotting it correctly before slapping him teasingly on the head.

'You know what happened last time we played before going to work...' Francis talks to him sharply, there is an obvious annoyance in his tone as he wants to play too. 'Arthur already wants to get us sacked and he's a lap dog for Kiku...'

Gilbert bites his lip, his eyes spark with a tense fire as he smirks. He leans in, licking at Francis' ear as he guides his hand down Francis' trousers. His smirks spreads, through his body into Francis' skin, teasing into his blood and making him smirk too.

'I promise to be quick. After all Antonio's still asleep...' His smirk curls and he sinks his hands under his pants, clutching his penis and stroking it lovingly.

He leans into Gilbert, groaning at his sweet tenderness. Gilbert chortles at Francis, using his other hand to spin his finger around one of the Francis' locks. Neither of them have realised that the gleeful snoring of Antonio abruptly stopping. There is a rustle from the quilt as he gets out of bed, yet they still are too preoccupied. Gilbert tickles at the top of Francis' balls to make him completely to dependent on him to stand. Francis cries a muffled sound and leans into his shoulder. Gilbert slides down his trousers once more, teasing away his pants so that they fall down to his feet.

Before him Antonio sucks on his fingers, watching them with enjoyment. He laps it up, turning his fingers in his mouth to fully cover them with saliva. He walks up confidently to them both, closing up to Francis before caressing him gently down his waist with his spare hand before gently teasing his fingers into Francis' back hole. He slides the first finger in, wiggling it all the way up before smoothly pushing another finger up, using them to stretch the skin in front of him out.

Francis moans uncontrollably, feeling double pleasure. He grips onto Gilbert's wrist, encouraging him more. A bead of sweat slips down his forehead as lustrous warmth emits from below as the pleasure continues. Gilbert tries to soothe him by stroking his forehead tenderly; Antonio guides in his cock, pushing it into Francis before making a hard thrust. Francis trembles in a wave of many moans, gorging himself on this sensational meal.

Gilbert grins in pleasure at the feeding, teasing Francis who can see the twinkle in his eye which hungers to eat him at the same time as Antonio does so. _Holy fuck... Does he want to kill me? He owes me big time for this... _He sighs, nodding to Gilbert to show him that he is ready for him too. He notices how Antonio has only done that one thrust, patiently waiting for Gilbert before the full torture begins.

Gilbert whispers into Francis' ear, "You've been a very naughty boy lately... Being to busy to let us play with you. I think it's about time we had some fun together, you're starting to turn into a goody goody boy and you know how I hate that."

Gilbert makes sure to make the most of the foreplay before hand, kissing Francis on the lips and Antonio kissing his neck. They cover and surround him, making sure that no place if left unloved. Whilst Antonio passionately love bites Francis' shoulder, Gilbert begins to suck at Francis' nipple. He bites onto it hard before softly sucking away the drops of blood creating, drinking them up. They have to hold onto Francis tight as his back begins to arch, unable to control himself.

'Stop playing... Please... Get on.' He pants madly, the arousing becoming all too much too bear. He shakes his head impatiently. 'Fuck me already! Both of you!'

Antonio's sweet smile, deforms into a smirk to join Gilbert's, 'Our impatient little devil.'

'You cannot rush this wondrous art.' Gilbert presses his his chilly stomach into Francis as he leads his own cock in.

There a moan from Francis as he feels Gilbert inside him, his body warms up his tender, ice-cold body. His whole body aches from the amount of skin being stretched out of shape. The immense pressure becomes too much as he feels the agonizing thrusts from both front and behind. He clutches onto Gilbert's shirt, trying to hold in as much as he can but it just too good for him. He eats his feast nosily, moaning and grunting. A drop of saliva attempts to escape his mouth but Gilbert licks it away. His body feels like it is on fire, flesh on flesh rubbing faster and desires become ever fruitful.

There is a warm lick on his neck from Antonio and he smiles, hearing his gasps for air too. Gilbert resists showing any signs of stopping or slowing, his mind wholey focussed on the task at hand. His eyes flicker with greed as he kisses Francis passionately, infusing their tongues together and wrapping them in a coil around one another. It is only when the need to breathe becomes to much that Gilbert takes a moment before going back for more. It is only then that he moans, a moan of frustration that there is something stopping him from being fully complete.

Meanwhile, Maliza bounds up the stairs with the newspaper in her hand, glancing at the time before realising they should have set off for work by now. She holds a Costa mug in her hand which warms up her fingers from the iciness outside. She grins overwhelmingly; in her pocket is the number of the man she loved for so long. Her heart races as she thinks about seeing him at work today; but butterflies form from caterpillars as she wonders if today she will be able to talk to him properly. She stops dead at the door as she sighs and shakes her head, the moans from within getting ever louder. Unimpressed, she puts her hands on her hips, allowing them just a tiny bit more time before they get going.

After giving them five more minutes, just enough time to finish her coffee she throws open the door marching straight to Francis' bedroom and opening the door in a rush. She does not flash an eyelid as she sees a naked Antonio and half changed Francis and Gilbert. They freeze, staring at her. Only Francis does not see her and groans, sinking into Gilbert as he comes before freezing too as he sees Maliza.

"You boys seem to have been enjoying yourself so much that you haven't seen the time...' She mutters to them, continuing to stand right there with her arms crossed.


	2. Angels and Demons

**Maliza-** Monaco

**Francis- **France

**Antonio-** Spain

**Gilbert-** Prussia

**Michelle- **Seychelles

**Alfred-** America

**Matthew-** Canada

**Kiku- **Japan

**Arthur-** Britain

**Ghandi- **India

**Allistor-** Scotland

**Angels and Demons**

"Maliza... I tried to get them to get dressed..." Francis splutters it out desperately.

She raises an eyebrow as she chuckles, directing her speak especially to him, "Of course you did... But they just wanted to play didn't they." She notices Antonio pulling out of Francis and bites her lip, having always have liked his arse. "You really need to train them... I'll pack up the breakfast I made for you lot earlier so you can eat it when we get to work."

Everyone immediately perks up at the sound of food, Antonio's tummy rumbles as Maliza walks out of the bedroom. There is a shout from Maliza, "Come on boys! If I'm late for work I'll be blaming you and then I'll be eating your breakfast too!"

There is a sudden frenzy at the thought of losing their food to her; Antonio, already free from Francis, madly begins to pull on his ironed shirt, making creases in it already. Francis cuddles up to Gilbert as he slowly begins to pull himself out, wanting to make sure it is not too painful of Francis. Once Francis is freed, Gilbert begins to look around for where he put his trousers whilst Francis busies himself with pulling up trousers and finding a suitable belt. There is utter chaos in the room as Francis rummages for a belt, Antonio is confused on how to do his tie and Gilbert is tripping over his own feet as he stumbles over his trousers as he puts them on.

After ten minutes of rushing around in chaos, they finally all jam into the car. Maliza sits in the front as Gilbert drives whilst Francis busies himself tending to Antonio and brushing away his bed hair. Antonio smiles to him sleepily, resting slightly on Francis as the brushing makes him feel tired. Francis chuckles, supporting him, although not before noticing the bags around Antonio's eyes. He glares at the worryingly, having known that he had gone to bed late last night but not that late.

"How long where you marking for last night...?" He questions Antonio as he continues to brush.

Antonio pauses, trying to think before speaking, "I think it was about two am, I was enjoying looking at one of the students elaborate Spanish that they had wrote." He smiles dreamily as he thinks about it, "I want to ask her if she came from Spain, it would be fantástico if I had another Spaniard in my class!"

Francis stares him, unsettled by the thought of not realising that he had not gone to bed until that time. He stops brushing his hair and takes his hand, squeezing it tight. He whispers to him so that Maliza and Gilbert cannot hear them, "You miss Spain... Don't you." He nods gently as Francis pulls him into his chest. "I know you wanted to go there, all of us last holiday but we had to go to Germany with Gilbert and his brother so they could see their relatives..."

Antonio buries himself deep into Francis' chest, his voice muffled ever so slightly as he talks, "I'm sorry we haven't been to France in a while... I know you miss it too."

There is a chuckle from Francis as he strokes Antonio's head, "I don't don't miss it that much. I have all my family here. I have you, Gilbert, Michelle, Alfred and Matthew. All to keep me company."

Antonio observes Francis for a moment before smirking, "So you do miss it."

Francis tries to look at Antonio but is stopped as he feels the car halt, having not realised that they were there. Outside the window there is Arthur and Kiku getting out of their car; Antonio, Francis and Maliza presses their faces against the window, watching as they kiss. There is a squeal from them all until Francis realises that Gilbert is already out the car.

"Gilbert! Not again!" He yells to him angrily, knowing that he is to on purpose cause trouble.

They get out the car pronto as they see Gilbert going over to them, Francis goes over to him, just catching a bit of what they are saying, "You dick! First you go take Matthew and Alfred from Francis now you're sucking up to our Boss just so you can get your heart's desires!"

Francis freezes as he hears it, the pain from all that time ago filling him once more. Antonio has to run over to get Gilbert and takes him by the hand, forcing him away. He forces Gilbert to cuddle into him, to calm him down if nothing more.

"I-I'm sorry... Gilbert hasn't been feeling himself recently... He's a bit disillusioned with sickness at the moment," Antonio sees how angry Arthur is, his voice quivers as he talks.

At that moment Kiku shakes his head, simply walking off. Arthur tries to get him to stay but Kiku completely refuses him. He disappears into the school by the doors and Arthur glares at the two, red with anger.

"Idiots! You fucking idiots! That was the first time we kissed and you wrecked it!" His face glows a brighter red and he raises his hand, wiping it across the air to hit Antonio.

Francis immediately launches and grabs his hand, trying to stop it from hurting either of them.

"Arthur, I'm sorry for Gilbert's actions. I didn't know he was going to do that." He speaks sincerely, trying to get everyone to calm down. He glances around and sees Gilbert cuddling up to Antonio, sobbing gently. "I'll keep a better leash on Gilbert in the future..."

"Bloody hell right you will... You should learn to control your toys." He glares back at Francis as he talks, fighting against him until he sees that it is pointless. He smartens himself up as he sees Francis ready to spit on him for calling them toys but Arthur merely smirks to them. "You'll be lucky if you haven't been fired by the weekend with your behaviour... Maybe then you will sod off back to your own country with the rest of you foul lot."

Francis smiles graciously back at him, "And how is your lovely brother, Ghandi doing? After all I know you two are very close."

He pulls away looking to Maliza and going into the school followed by the three of them to leave Arthur there alone. Once inside Francis sighs, leaning onto the wall. _I can't pretend I'm not angry at him... I always am going to be, but he shouldn't try to hurt Antonio or Gilbert. _He does not realise how hard he is clutching his fist as he thinks. _If he hurts them then I'll make him pay. _There is a touch on his shoulder and he glazes upwards to see Allistor there. He is beaming back at him, holding out Gilbert's car keys and all their stuff along with his.

"I saw the argument... You alright?" Allistor urges Francis into the staffroom, having had Antonio and Gilbert leave him be for the time being.

Once into the staffroom Francis sinks into a seat next to Allistor, his chest hurts as he so badly wants to cry. He locks eyes with Allistor and laughs, "I haven't made it easy for myself... I was with you and that didn't work out... Then I had three beautiful children with Arthur and that didn't work out..." He sighs irritably as he continues to think about it. "And now here I am still stuck with Arthur in my life... but I do have Antonio and Gilbert and that's all that matters."

Allistor grew quiet as he listened, his eye growing cold as if trying to tell Francis that the love between them was not gone. Francis was about to say something before he heard the bell go off for lessons, hurriedly he takes the bags from Allistor and goes to his form. _I know... I know he still cares for me. I know he still loves me. But I don't love him... A while ago yes but after he got so depressed... I can't love him any more. _In a flash, he turns to back to watch him before opening the door and walking out into the corridor.


	3. Mr Kirkland

**Mr Kirkland**

Francis gently jogs to the classroom, getting there are his form are still getting there. The children were busy chatting away to one another. One of them smiles up to Francis as he walks in, too shy to say hello. He spots Antonio standing just outside his classroom, welcoming in his class. A girl runs into the classroom, apologizing for being late.

"I'm sorry Mr Bonnefoy... I was handing in some Chemistry coursework to Mr Kirkland and he started yelling at me." Her voices shakes as she take to Francis, still trying to get over Arthur shouting at her.

Francis puts a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her gently, "Don't worry, Mr Kirkland is just having a bad day. Don't take any offence to him yelling at you."

She smiles with more confidence as she goes to sit down next to her friends. Whilst she is busy he props the bags that Allistor gave him behind his table to give to Gilbert and Antonio later. From across the room he begins to watch the group talking before raising an eyebrow when one of them raise their hand. He walks over to them, not only interested but wanting to answer the question, "What is the matter Lily? Are you having trouble with your French work again?"

The girls giggle as the main leader of the group talks to Francis, "No Mr Bonnefoy, we were just wondering if Mr A Kirkland in Physics is related to Mr A Kirkland in Chemistry. There have been rumours that they are brothers and we thought you would know."

"Well ma cheris, do you know that when I was younger I went to preschool with Mr Kirkland from Physics." He wears a pleasant smile as he sits on the table whilst he talks to the girls. "He was my best friend, now he had many brothers and I'm only hinting at this so you can't tell any of the Kirkland teachers about this conversation."

There is a giggle from the school girls as they promise not to tell, just at that time the bell goes and they grab their bags. Everyone begins to file out of the classroom into the corridor; the corridor suddenly teeming with children running a mock as they go to lessons. The teachers in the Modern Foreign Languages Department are mostly wishing their students good bye and have a nice day; among these teachers is Francis.

"Have a nice nice day children and remember to not go around annoying Mr Kirkland from Chemistry today." He laughs, standing at the door as he says goodbye to each of the children.

On the other side, of the corridor he sees Antonio's class filing out. He can hear him wishing some of the students good luck in their maths exam with Mr Bonnefoy-Vargas. An endearing smile gathers on his face and he goes to his desk and picks up Antonio's bag. He notices how it feels strangely heavy before opening it and finding a box of tomatoes stashed away. He chuckles as he zips it back up and pulls into onto his shoulder. His next class is already waiting for him so he turns to the child at the front of the line.

"You can make you're way in, I just need to go and talk to Mr Carriedo about something. Make sure you have your books, planners and pens out before I get back." He instructs the whole class, sternly watching them as they go in before knocking on Antonio's door.

Antonio is busy talking to a girl in Year 10, he seems excited. Francis remembers the girl coming to the school recently from another one after her parents moved here from another country. _He looks so content... Is this the girl he was talking about before? _His thoughts are interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder, when he looks up he sees a much more happier Gilbert staring back at him.

"Sorry about before... I didn't mean to go off on one at him... He just winds me up how he has wound his finger around this new head teacher. He doesn't seem to ever care about others in his actions." He speaks in a hushed tone, trying to make sure that no one else hears.

Francis continues to lean his body on the door frame, turning so that he can properly talk to him, "Well I think this time he means it sincerely, he doesn't want the power. He just wants to be happy. That happiness in his eyes is the happiness I feel every day. I can see that." He smirks at Gilbert, knowing he will not take him serious but he feels completely confident in all that he is saying. "Your bag is in my classroom under my desk if you want it, Allistor gave the stuff to me. Could you take Maliza's stuff to her too?"

Gilbert sneers slightly, "Thanks Francis but I think it might cost to get me to deliver your sister's stuff..."

Francis tuts to him, checking to see if anyone for Antonio's class has turned up yet before giving him a give peck on the cheek. Gilbert is covered in glory and waltzes into Francis' classroom to get his bag that he needs so badly. Meanwhile the girl talking to Antonio has walked past Francis without him realising and he is left in the room with Antonio.

"Are you just going to keep waiting there?" Antonio leans on his desk teasingly.

"How was he afterwards...? How are you?" Francis questions him suspiciously.

"We're both fine, but me and you won't be if you don't get off to your lesson." Antonio smugly watches him, this classroom is his property so he can do whatever he wishes in it. The children are his subjects and he is the master in this room alone.

Lunchtime at last came around and Francis huddles up in the staffroom with a cup of coffee as he tried to warm his feet up from being on duty. Antonio and Gilbert were nowhere to be seen but Arthur had clearly gone frosty like the weather outside to the world. He sits in his corner chair sulking and he sips his tea. His glare constantly lies on Francis, no matter where he moves in the staffroom. Not only that but he can feel his glare, even when he is not looking over to him. It is only made frostier by the fact that Kiku is in the room. Francis bites his lip, getting up and going over to Kiku. _I've thought about this all day... It has to work. I come from the country of love. Right now these two need me._

"Excuse me Kiku, I've been having a problem with supplies again. I'm sorry we have to talk about it now but I haven't been able to find any books for my pupils to use so they are just using paper at the moment." He utterly lies, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"That's strange I swear we had a batch come in last week... Here, I'll come and help you find them. They can't have exactly got too far." Kiku looks at him wonderingly, trying to think logically about where the books could be.

Francis guides him up the stairs to the Languages corridor, his palms beginning to feel sweaty. They go down the corridor and Kiku stops to telling off some children for running down the corridor. Francis goes ahead before freezing at the door frame as he gets glimpse of Antonio and Gilbert under his table. The slight groaning noise that can only be heard when the door is open gives it all away. He glances back at Kiku, his heart racing as he feels completely lost.

"Excuse me, so where is your supply closet again?" He asks Francis, going for the door handle to his classroom.

Francis immediately blocks him off, not meaning to yell, "No! I... errrr... mean wrong class room. Silly me, always getting classrooms muddled up."

He tries to maintain his calmness, trying not to let Kiku get wind off it all. He grabs Kiku, guiding him into Antonio's class to then to his supply closet. He smiles, trying to make Kiku feel at ease.

"In here, do you see the problem?" He asks it, shoving Kiku hard into the tight room before shutting the door.

He panics slightly as he does not have the key to this room so cannot go back to get Arthur instead he has to keep Kiku locked up in there.

"Francis?! Francis!? Where did that wanker go?" Arthur calls down the corridor before spotting Francis in the classroom, he strides in, unsure what is happening. "What the bloody hell have you done with Kiku?"


	4. Sex and Supplies

**Sex and Supplies**

Francis tries his hardest to lean against the door and act natural except Kiku is trying to bang it open it. He bites his lip, seeing the fright in Arthur's eyes. His whole body shakes as he tries to talk, "N-Now Arthur... I can explain this... Somehow..."

"And how exactly do you plan to explain this?" Arthur draws in closer as he asks, finding it amusing that for once in his life he has the upper hand.

"I can't explain right now, so please forgive me." Francis grabs Arthur's arm and opens the door to the closet, shoving him in there with Kiku. They continue to bang against the door and he ends up have to slide a bookshelf nearby to keep them in there. He smiles triumphantly as he sees that they cannot get out. "Now I want you two to talk to each other like civilised men. You understand me? I'll come and get you at the end of the school day."

There is resistance from the other side but it dies down quickly. _If I can get the key then I can make sure that they can't get out for a while. I was going to put them into my supplies room as I have the key for it but I'll have to get Antonio's once I've had a stern word with him... _He sighs momentarily before sneaking into his classroom, the noise from outside did not affect them, if anything it seems to have made them even more excited as the adrenaline is pumping around their bodies.

Francis peaks his head under his table, sitting down on the floor as he times how long it will take his two lovers to notice he is there. He watches from the sides with enthusiasm; Gilbert had half unbuttoned Antonio's shirt so that it hangs down as he sits up four legs. There is a heavy panting from them both as Gilbert's thrusts become heavier and more frequent. Gilbert teases Antonio as he hand snakes down and he lightly squeezes the tip of his arousal using his thumb. Antonio's fingers whip around the side of his body and pinch Gilbert's skin when he least suspects it. There is a half laugh from Antonio as he hears Gilbert's squealing behind him.

"I told you to stop being bad and what do you do?" Gilbert's voice sounds angry, full of frustration but also menace.

Francis notices the ruler next to Gilbert and tries to hold his burst of laughter in as Gilbert grasps it in his hand. He leans towards Antonio's ear, nibbling on it before Antonio groans and pulls into a kiss. Their lips melt into one another like smooth chocolate that has just been heated, being stirred to create the adored aroma. Until, without warning Gilbert slaps the ruler hard against Antonio's majestic arse. In retaliation he digs his claws into Gilbert, making a streak of claw marks down his stomach. Trying to assert the authority back to him, Gilbert nips at his back before smacking the ruler against him with much more power under it. There is a cry from Antonio and he groans, gripping onto the table in front of him. Gilbert holds onto his hips tight as they come in unison. The semen squirts out of Antonio, covering his face and the carpet. The semen and carpet materials swirl into one another but collide as they are unable to make one wholesome substance.

Gilbert nuzzles Antonio, telling him that he did a good job. He rubs the area of red on Antonio's skin to try and ease his suffering slightly. He makes sure to gently pull out, knowing that he screwed Antonio far harder than he should have so he needs to make sure he is delicate with him. Antonio winces slightly, whimpering as the pain in his arse becomes more noticeable. It is only when he turns around that he screams as he sees Francis watching them.

"Where the fuck did you come from?!" Antonio yells, trying to calm himself down but not having expected Francis to just be there.

Gilbert himself jumps from Antonio's yelling before banging his head on the table when he sees Francis. Francis himself merely chuckles at their expressions, finding it hilarious. "Well considering

I've been sat here for a good amount of time I think you should be thanking me for not nearly bringing Kiku in here..." They look at him flabbergasted, not knowing what to say. "He's currently in your room locked up in the supplies room so that he can get friendly with Arthur once again, thanks to someone... So if you wouldn't mind giving me the key to that closet then I'll leave you to clean up my carpet."

Gilbert smugly grins, "I still say he deserved it and I'm not cleaning up. Why can't we get Ludwig to clean it up? After all he enjoys that sort of thing."

Antonio meanwhile is busy trying to get his keys out, "This one should lock them in. But what about my class this afternoon? They're going to hear them in there if they start yelling?"

"Well then just take your class into my room, you can clean up your mess whilst you teach. I have this afternoon off so I'll go teach Arthur's classes some French." He smirks with joy, remembering the time Arthur legendarily said that he would never allow anyone to talk French in his lessons. "After locking them up I'm going to see if Maliza has our breakfasts. I'm starving."

"I'm coming too!" Antonio grabs his clothes, pulling them on quickly. He thinks dreamily about food, having only been able to eat five tomatoes today so far. "Hmmm~ Her tomato toasties are wonderful."

"Well I'll meet you there then." Francis says as he gets up, he dusts himself off. "Just remember though." Licks the semen off Antonio's face. "Clean up my carpet or there's going to be trouble." He gives them both a warning glare, his classroom being one of the things he treasures most dearly.

Gilbert gives him a salute, "Yes sir! I'll try licking it off if that helps."

Francis rolls his eyes, leaving them to decide on how to clean it up. He plays with the keys in his hands, trotting straight into Antonio's room. He stops, just as he is about to put the key in he hears something from inside.

"Ngh! Head master please stop licking me there! Bloody hell! T-That's so good." The voice clearly seems to be Arthur's and but there is another, more muffled sound, a slurping or sucking type of noise.

_Well, at least they like each other again... _He does not bother with locking the door, only quietly sliding the bookcase out of the way the door. _I wonder how long it will take the to realise... _There is a bang from inside as Arthur's body is being pushed nearer to the wall.

"Master... Master. You're so good. I want your tongue in me more! Please!" There is clatter from inside as Arthur grasps onto Kiku head as he back arches.

"I'm trying my best Iggy. It's hard not to imagine you dressed as Miku at the moment."

There is a laugh inside from Arthur, "Well if you have the cosplay for it, then if I am your Miku would you be my Harry Potter?" There seems to be a huge desire in his voice as he talks, the want to so badly make love to his love whilst full filling both of their fetishes.

Francis listens in for just a moment longer before he he shuffles around and trips on something by accident. He falls down in agony, his ankle feeling swollen. He has to resist the urge to cry out for help as he is forced to listen to Kiku and Arthur still making love. He holds his tender ankle, but it hurts him too much to touch it properly. Tears of helplessness spark from his eyes when he tries to walk on it but simply falls back down as it is too painful. _Fuck!_


	5. Taunting Key

**Steve- **Australia

**Taunting Key**

Francis clutches onto a school desk, his whole body trembles. Closing his eyes, he pulls himself up, yelling in agony. There is a silence from the storage cupboard, he freezes as he thinks he has been caught listening. Searching through his pocket he realises that the key has gone; his eyes rummage around the floor trying to find it. It is too dark for him to properly see, his head aches. Desperately he half hops around, trying to get down to look around for it. He glances under the bookcase and catches a glint underneath from the light.

His arm rummages around, trying to get it, completely giving up on whether they can hear him or not. "Damn key!" He yells in frustration, thumping his hand on the floor as he hits the floor it jumps, moving nearer to him.

He can touch it with his fingertips, he leans in ever more, lifting the bookcase slightly with his other hand so he can get all the way in. His foot seems to internally scream as it flails about in the air. Finally, he gets the key in his grasp and hold onto it except at the same time his bad foot crashes into the school desk behind him. Immediately he lets go of the bookcase in his pain, thankfully it was only lifted up slightly so it does not crush his arm. He pulls his hand out sorely, using the bookcase to pull himself up, it tilts ever so slightly from his weight.

There are voices from the corridor and he glances over to see Antonio searching for him. Francis mumbles, in pain, trying to get him to see him. He becomes frantic, hopping madly over to the door before using the doorknob for balance. His force is so much that he smacks straight into the door, clear enough getting Antonio's attention. He whips around to see Francis with his face crushing into the door, there is a quite sneer from him as he carefully opens the door, "What happened to you?" Antonio casts a gaze at Francis of wonder before easing into a smirk. "Come on, let's get you some breakfast."

Gently Antonio slides his hand to under his legs, carrying him gently. Francis groans slightly in his annoyance, but cannot stop himself from nuzzling into Antonio. He smiles up at him, noticing how his muscles seem to have become more defined recently. _It must be from all the tomato harvesting he has been doing recently. He looks wonderful out in the sunset, picking those juicy tomatoes. _Antonio titters at him, "What you thinking about?"

"Huh?" Francis gapes at him, squeezing his muscles as he enjoys feeling how toned they are. "I-I was just... I was enjoying you carrying me. That's all. It's nice, just us two like this."

Antonio sighs as he holds him, taking him down the corridor. _What if someone sees this...? My students wouldn't be able to stop laughing at me then... _He bites his lip anxiously, cuddling closer into him. There are voices on the stairs and he quivers, "D-Do we have to go this way? What if they make fun of me?"

There is a light chuckle from Antonio, "Your a teacher, they're not going to make fun of you." He spots the children talking and they immediately try to hold in a laugh. "You're not meant to be on the stairs, why don't you go outside and I won't give you a detention. Deal?"

The children hold in their laughter, nodding to him before chasing each other down the stairs. Francis blushes a bright tomato red. Feeling for Antonio's hand, he grips it tight, not wanting to ever let go. _Now I'm going to be mocked around school just for trying to help out that idiot Arthur. I hate him, I'm never doing anything nice him again. _His tummy tightens, his other hand wrapping around it as it begins to ache as much as his foot, "I don't feel so good..."

"When we get to the staffroom I'll get Steve to have a look at it. He deals in those sorts of things." Antonio inspects Francis, noticing how much his skin has paled as well as how hot he feels in his arms. "If you're that bad I'll take you home and run you a nice cool bath. How does that sound?"

Francis mumbles in his arm, all of it sounding like heaven. Antonio begins to rock him soothingly as they go down the stairs. His foot tightens in its shoe, rubbing against it. There is a tingling sensation from his toes which normally would be soothing but it is more irritating. There is even more grumbling from Francis as they have through the sick bay where there are a large amount of children staring at them. Antonio has to push himself through the crowd as he apologizes to them, at last coming to the doors that enter into the student free area. Francis eagerly helps to push them open until he is mortified when he hears some of the children talking, "I told you Mr Bonnefoy is a pervert, that's why he hurt himself so that Mr Carriedo would be kind and carry him."

Tears prick on his eyes. Antonio seems to have heard them too as he freezes, his fists clutching angrily. The children are close and gawk at Antonio, admiring his arse. _Those brats! I'm going to kill them! I am not a pervert! _He feels the air around him moving as Antonio turns around. "Excuse me, I'm not very accustomed to British culture but from where I come from perverts are people you do not want to mess with. I am only a Spanish teacher but the definition of pervert is someone touching another person in places they do not want to be touched. It can also be someone whose sexual behaviour is regarded as abnormal and unacceptable. Mr Bonnefoy has not done any of these what so ever so I will be expecting you to have written and given him a formal letter of apology by tomorrow. I am fully aware of who you are and which form you are in Miss Donnelly so please do not think that will get you out of this, if you wish to complain to Mr Kiku then please have your parents ring up after school however I will not budge on your punishment."

The girl stares at Antonio completely god-smacked with everything he has just said, her brain trying to filter everything he has said. He smirks at Francis, holding him tight before continuing on into the room. Francis sinks into him wholeheartedly now, rubbing his head freely on Antonio's chest now that the pupils cannot see. He fills with pride for Antonio, being able to see him stand up to them so easily and without a second thought, "Thanks Antonio." He bursts out laughing when he opens up the door to the staffroom. "The way she looked at you afterwards, I thought she was going to crap herself."

Antonio laughs with him, "Hey, no one messes with my boys. Stupid girl, I've taught her before and if you dare to tell her off she complains to her parents and their immediately on the phone telling us we are not doing our job right. It makes me so angry because she's the one that creates the trouble but she's such a spoilt brat that she has to go moan to her parents."

Gilbert walks over from talking to Ludwig and Michelle, "Kesesesese~ What happened to you?" He inspects the foot, purposely poking where it looks most painful, making Francis wince and grasp onto Antonio. "Michelle's not going to be happy with you... Uh oh..."

Just as Gilbert says that, Michelle trots over, coming over and cuddling Francis and fussing over him, "What happened to your foot? It looks bad. You haven't broken it have you?" She smacks Gilbert over the side of his head. "You idiot! You don't touch someone's foot if its in pain. Didn't anyone ever teach you that?"

Gilbert rubs his head, glancing at Michelle sorely as he fumbles with his fingers, "W-Well maybe you never heard that you shouldn't whack people over the head..." He whines as he gets another smack over the head. "Hey! That's not very nice! Y-You know Ludwig's my brother and h-he would beat you up so easily!"

Francis butts into the conversation with a chuckle, "Except Ludwig prefers Michelle to you..." He strokes Michelle's hair gently. "I'm perfectly fine, I just tripped over, its no more than a sprained ankle. Also don't fall down to Gilbert's level and act like a child, I think the world can only cope with one 'special' little guy."

They laugh together as Gilbert folds his arm, unimpressed, "Well at least you're fine. Not like the awesome me would care, after all I only need you for screwing."

Francis and Antonio share a look between them as they roll their eyes. Antonio gently props Francis down on the sofa, making sure that his leg is propped up, "Well if you only need us for screwing then I might as well go into a proper relationship with Francis then and leave you all alone. I hear they might be legalizing gay marriage here too."


	6. Fireworks

**Romeo- **Principality di Seborga

**Fireworks**

Gilbert fusses around with his fingers, tense at the thought, "Y-You wouldn't really leave me to be alone, would you? I-I mean I have Ludwig to keep me company, but..." Glances around his anxiousness beaming into Ludwig would glares over at Francis and Antonio. "Well... you know, my little brother has to grow up one day and have kids..."

Antonio's face pales slightly, not realising that Gilbert would take it so seriously, his taunting smirk from before falls into a crestfallen remnants, "Hey... You know I was just messing..." He glances around to Francis for help.

"He's right, you know we would never leave you. A threesome is much better than just screwing one person." Francis attempts to lighten the mood slightly but seeing that it does not work he grasps onto Gilbert's hand and pulls him down, nuzzling onto his hand. "Just you wait and see, in a few more years you'll find someone nice and settle down with them. You never know that person might be someone we already know. Then you won't need me and Antonio, we'll miss you too but that's how life is."

Gilbert pulls his arm away roughly, taking a distaste to what he is saying, "I didn't say I would miss you. I can cope perfectly well by myself. I only hang around with you two because otherwise you would end up in another pointless marriage which you would wreck."

The cracks open in Francis' heart that he has tried so hard to mend; his lips quiver as Gilbert talks, his arms feeling unsteady. There is no regret on Gilbert's face as he says what he wants, not a single shimmer but you can still tell at the back of his mind there is a nagging conscience telling him it was wrong. Ludwig walks over to them as he spots the pained Francis, sensing something not quite right except Gilbert snaps on his heels straight out of the staffroom.

"Francis..." Antonio quickly goes over to him as he tries to pull himself up but his ankle is in no position to be walking right now. He nuzzles into Antonio and Antonio into him.

"Is this how it felt when Lovino told you that he didn't care for you...?" He clutches onto Antonio, a whimper coming out as he forces himself not to cry. A blissful smile escapes him as he buries himself once more into Antonio's chest. "Antonio...? Just remember that I care for you, I care for you a lot."

Gilbert stamps down the corridor before pounding his fists into the wall hard. There is a noise of footsteps and he runs away from it, running down the corridor. He does not hear himself crying, neither does he hear the footsteps gradually stopping after speeding up for a while to try catch up to him. Once at the end of the corridor, he grounds to a halt, falling to the floor with his knees tight up against his chest. _I don't know... I don't know anymore. We're just friends, right? Or are Francis and Antonio closer than that? What if they leave me alone...? I don't want to be alone, not the awesome me..._

There are small footsteps coming from a classroom door nearby and face smiles at him. Feliciano leans on the floor besides him, a splash of dry paint hangs on his face. He can see how upset Gilbert is so sits down next to him at the side but Gilbert immediately launches up. "Hey, you must need some help with something. Why don't I help you?"

Feliciano giggles at him, finding it amusing how quickly his attitude can change, "We I do need some help carrying some heavy boxes... I was going to ask Lovi to help me." His eyes glint up as he pulls himself up. "But you'll do just fine."

Feliciano guides Gilbert to the room, stored in the corner of the classroom is a pile of boxes filled with many wondrous paint supplies, paints, acrylics, pencils, canvas and much more. Gilbert peeks into a box as he lifts it up, not really taking notice of how Feliciano holds it. His eyes looks up at Feliciano is wonder.

"Why do students need so many feathers? Can't you just get a bird in here and ask it to malt for you?" He smirks as he asks, not feeling in the mood to laugh just yet.

"So we can cover the models upstairs to make them look like real birds." Feliciano's eye glitter in the sun light from the window. "Isn't it wonderful how birds get there feathers to look so beautiful, ever single last one. It's a masterpiece of nature."

Gilbert watches him in awe, feeling like he just wants to high five him, "I have a bird, his name's Gilbird." He chuckles slightly, knowing that the name is stupid. "When I was little I found him on the side of the road all broken and beaten up. My little brother didn't like him at first, I think he was jealous. He would constantly be asking me to go play with him instead of caring for the little fella."

Feliciano's face perks up, his curl seemingly to instinctively do just the same, "You have a brother? Do you like him? I have two, both younger but Lovi always thinks he's the boss."

The way his curl perks up, Gilbert finds irresistibly cute. His heart skips, wanting to so badly see it again, "Y-You're Lovi's brother? Oh right! Feliciano isn't it!? You're the art teacher that filled in for Ludwig when he was unwell." Just knowing his name makes him want to know more about him, wanting to reach out to him. He pulls a face, "Ludwig's nothing special but younger brothers seem to enjoy trying to take away the power from their older siblings."

Feliciano chuckles, "Power? I don't know about that, more that they wish they were as awesome as us." He blushes, finding the word awesome comes out with an added emphasis that is not needed.

_He's a angel... He makes the word awesome sound perfect! I want to hear him say it all day... _He shakes out of his dream world, coming back to reality, "So what about your brothers? What do you think of them?"

His eyes sparkle the same way again, the thought of his family making him warm and cosy inside, "Well there's Lovi and Romeo. Lovi is so kind hearted, sometimes when I wake up in the morning I find him asleep on my desk from where he has marked the work I was meant to do. Then there's other times I forget to iron my shirt but it will still be ironed because he makes sure it is. Romeo is a little sweetie but he has a big brain on him, he doesn't live with me and Lovi but he lives just across the street. He tried to moving to another part of town once but he ended up coming around every day and got upset that he couldn't see us all the time so he moved closer."

_Is this what Francis meant by a family...? I mean, the way he makes Lovino out to be so kind when he's actually so self centred... It makes me want to care for him myself. This is happening too fast... I can't be letting myself think like this._

Gilbert looks up determinedly, "Lovino sounds much nicer to you, and Romeo never seems to change." A smile sneaks onto his face as the thought of such a close family, "Anyway let's get these boxes moved."

"Oh yeah! Now be careful, they're quite heavy... I don't want you hurting yourself." Feliciano spies Gilbert, watching him gently. "They just need to go upstairs into the supplies closet if that's alright."

Gilbert fills with a content warm feeling of being wanted, "Sure that will be fine."

Gilbert watches as Feliciano leads them up the stairs with the first box each, noticing how clumsy he is. They progress, up and down the stairs, moving more and more boxes until they finish. Feliciano grins triumphantly, rubbing his hands together to get rid of a substance that leaked on his hands, "Grazie Gilbert! I couldn't have done it without you!"

Feliciano attempts to hug Gilbert to thank him but trips on the way. His lips slide onto Gilbert's, pressing hard against them. A spark seems to light between them. In Gilbert's head there is a magical moment when he swears that he can hear fireworks. His arms hold onto Feliciano, clinging onto him tight so that he will not fall, not wanting to ever lose this moment.


	7. To Love the Lost

**William- **New Zealand

**To Love the Lost**

There is an irritated expression on Antonio's face as he hears those words, "But you won't say those words... The words you used to throw about so easily..." He stares at Francis, "It's been five years... Francis... Gilbert's going to move on sooner or later and that will leave just you and me. We both for for him as a friend but you know there's something between us."

Francis cannot face him, the disappointment in his eyes growing ever stronger by the moment, "I-I can't..." His throat closes in on him, the whole seeming to have no air there for him. "I don't want to hurt you just like Allistor and Arthur... I don't want to do that to you." He shakes his head, forcing the words to stay inside him. "I won't do that to you."

Maliza comes into the staffroom, chuckling as she sees them there together. The atmosphere around is frosty and she immediately slows down, trying to pick out what is wrong. Antonio glances up and gets up stiffly, not at all his normal cheery self. His hands are clenched up into fists with so much frustration. She watches as he walks over to Lovino, easing his face into a fake smile as he talks to him. The exact smile that only she and Francis can ever spot out. Quickly, Antonio finishes the conversation, simply leaving the room.

"What's the matter Maliza?" Francis looks up at her, pleased to have an excuse to get out of the situation before.

"I thought you would like your breakfast, Antonio and Gilbert had theirs." Her eyes narrow onto Francis' swollen foot. "That looks bad... Do you want me to get someone to look at it?"

She comes to sits next to Francis, pulling out of a plastic bag his breakfast of a pain au chocolat. There is a groan from his stomach as he stares at it but she holds onto it tight, seizing the opportunity to properly talk to him, "You know, Antonio cares a lot about you. A lot more than a friend normally would and you seem to care for him a lot too. Take the time he asked you for help with trying to set up a date with him between Lovino, even though you were going through a lot you still cared for him. Just like he cared for you at the same time because you were going through your break up with Arthur."

Her voice grows quieter, knowing how touchy Francis can get on the subject of either of his break ups, having always seeming to find it hard to break the connections and relationships he has with others. She clears her throat gently but before she can speak again he butts in, "How is it going between you and Romeo? Have you arranged that date yet?" His eyes become gentle with the distraction but also with the affection he has for the two of them and the desire for them to be happy together. His lips twitch into a smirk, "I'm sure you can play strip poker again back at the house if you wanted that, I could take Gilbert and Antonio out for the night if you liked."

She bites her lip hard, knowing he is just trying to bribe her to stop talking about him, knowing that the last thing he wants to talk about is Antonio. Yet also knowing how much she wants to go on that date with Romeo and to fall asleep in his arms for just one night. _Why does he make it so hard...? I know he loves him and that has never stopped him before... but this time... this time he seems different. He seems older almost... _She blinks for a moment before smirking sincerely back at him, "Why don't you take out Antonio that night? I'm sure Gilbert wouldn't mind going over to another friend's house. He has enough of them."

A fire burns in Francis' eyes, trying to warn Maliza against getting involved in this. Suddenly, there is a bang of the door as someone heavy footed bounds in. The fire in his eyes fades away but it is enough to scare Maliza who gives up and hands over his breakfast. A voice booms over to them, "G'day mate! I heard you hurt your foot, looks like one hell of a bruiser. You'll be fine, just a bandage upper and you'll be able to get around in no time."  
In front of them leans Steve, there is a huge grin on his face but he seems to have power over the whole room. He pulls out of a bag some bandages, quickly getting to work wrapping it up firmly, "So you little missy must be the fabulous Maliza I've heard about." He does not notice the tension between the siblings or the way how her face immediately turns a bright pink as he talks, not sure what to say to him. "A little birdy told me you have quite a knack for poker. Mind you, don't think you could beat Alfred, crafty one he is. Doesn't look like much a player but when he gets started you can't stop him."

Francis lets out a burst of laughter as he glances over at Maliza, sharing the same look before she laughs too. Steve looks between them, not making head or tail of why they are laughing, simply wanting to get back to the children who are ill as quickly as possible to continue his adventure story he was telling them about. He wraps the bandage around firmly before making sure it is secure, never noticing how the others lip talking to each other with red faces from laughing so much.

"I know full well how Alfred plays." Maliza holds in her laughter for a moment as she smiles, her pride shining out. "I taught him all he knows about it, just one of the things an aunt does when he wants to learn a card game."

There is a snort of laughter from Francis as he begins to eat his breakfast, "As I remember it, you were meant to be looking after him whilst I was out shopping with Matthew and Michelle and I came back to you sat up at the table teaching him how to play."

Steve listens to the conversation, finding it interesting how they don't seem to argue as much as he does with his siblings. He almost wants to stay there and continue to listen so that he can see what a real family is like except the children waiting for him urges him to get on.

"Once when I was younger I let Will play with one of my pet snakes and I got yelled at by Arthur for letting him hold it." He chuckles to himself as he talks, "I still can't understand why he was so uptight, it was just a harmless corn snake."

"I guess every family has a person that does something that everyone else would find unacceptable. Well I guess I mean every person in a family." He laughs as he corrects himself. He wipes off some crumbs on his mouth before continuing "We had a little pet mouse when I was ten that I had caught with Allistor. It was so funny when we found out it was a girl and it had all these baby mice running around the house."

Maliza glares at him unimpressed, "One of them chew through all my socks, it wasn't very funny at all. If I remember correctly we had to get the pest control out to deal with it."

Steve smiles before noticing that he is done, "Well look, I've gotta go. Make sure you keep that leg up, it will be tender for a couple of days but it won't be too bad in the long run."

They say a friendly farewell to him before Francis realises he has eaten all his breakfast. Maliza sinks into him, seeking out the warmth on him, "You know the only person who would have gone to get him would be Antonio... He doesn't just care for you, he loves you and I know that you love him too. You seem better around him, not only happier but more aware of everything around you."

He strokes her hair gently, feeling the softness through his fingertips, "If that's true then he will get over it, he's a good boy like that and I don't want to spoil him. I don't want to end up being the idiot in the relationship that wrecks everything."

She looks up to him, nuzzling into his hand, "You know, Allistor didn't mean to hurt you... You know he became an alcoholic out of grief for their mother disappearing... You couldn't help him with that, it was too big for you. It would have been too big for anyone. He didn't want to listen. You helped him to realize there was still a world there by leaving him. Then Arthur... You got three beautiful children out of being with him, children you get to see everyday. You were both still inexperienced and he didn't know how to cope. It's the way the Kirklands have always been... Antonio is a fresh start, free from all your history. I know he's been your friend for all of your life but maybe it is time you took a step further."

Her words press down on him, driving through him. He stays silent as if trying to choice which path to take as if they are right there in front of him and he can just step out and choice which one to take. _I love him. I've loved him for a long time but I'm scared that this time I'll be the monster and he'll be too scared to leave even if he is unhappy. I love you Antonio but I'm scared._


	8. Wurst

**Elizaveta- **Hungary

**Roderich- **Austria

**Wurst**

After that single moment Gilbert pulls Feliciano in more, his mouth beginning to explore his, trying to memorise it all. Feliciano lets him in without a second thought, enjoying the flicker of his tongue in and out of his mouth. He moans gently as he realises he needs air, being completely overwhelmed by everything that he forgot about that crucial thing. Gilbert grasps onto him, letting them take both a breather, his tongue begins to explore his face and the many on it. Gently he licks at his cheek, pressing his own into it.

_I don't want to leave him, not even for a second. _He feels a cold rush of air and the sound of heavy footprints as Feliciano seems to be pulled away from him. He looks confused for a moment before seeing that it was Ludwig who grabbed him, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Gilbert's face turns an embarrassed bright red but it is only worsen by how upset Ludwig seems to be. Feliciano looks desperately to Gilbert, trying to get Ludwig's tight grip off of him, "Ludwig, you're hurting me. Let go."

He rushes over to help Feliciano, trying to get his brother off him. His grip seems to tighten, like a terrier refusing to give its master the ball. Ludwig looks back sharply at Feliciano, "Is this what you do? Try and hook in my brother just because I said no to going on that damn date with you?"

Feliciano stares back; the anger in Ludwig's eyes is overwhelming, it eats away any confidence, whittling it down until there is only a remnant of what was there, "Ludwig... I didn't mean for this to happen, I promise." He shakes his head, trying to explain it, wanting to get it through to him. "I-I tripped and we kissed by accident... I-I mean it was nice so we kept on kissing..."

The grip slackens and Gilbert yanks Ludwig's hand off Feliciano, pulling Feliciano in close to him. He rocks him gently, feeling him quietly crying, "Gil, I didn't mean to..."

A flame seems to ignite in Gilbert, seeing him cry so much. There is his possible future in front of him and his brother does not like him. _Ludwig never likes anything I do, he never likes my friends or the people I date... I don't care anymore, I just want my own life. I don't want to be still having to care for him. He treats me like a child but when he doesn't like something he acts like the older brother... "I hate you." _He does not look at Ludwig as he says it, wrapping his arms tighter around Feliciano instead. "You think everything in the world revolves around you but it fucking doesn't. All those times that we had to do what you wanted us to do, the only reason you accepted Francis and Antonio was because you knew that, that way I wouldn't get into a serious relationship with anyone. I left Elizaveta for you and we all know she's happily married to Roderich now..."

Ludwig tries to take Gilbert's arm but he pushes him away, taking Feliciano's hand and walking away. _I loved her but he didn't like that. I left her because he told me that she was seeing Roderich behind my back but by the time I realised it was too late... Now she won't even talk to me properly... And I know deep down that she's not fully happy with him. I want to make her happy but I can't. _He bites his lip anxiously as he takes Feliciano gently into another room, "I'm sorry about my brother... and I'm sorry about the kiss. I didn't mean for it to be so passionate... I mean you saw me before... I'm not exactly very stable at the moment and I really don't think you need that..."

Feliciano shakes his head violently, "But didn't you feel what I felt when we kissed? It was like there were fireworks, it was wonderful."

"It was wonderful but I think you just were wishing it was Ludwig," Feliciano tries to protest but he stops it. "If you love him enough then he will come around eventually, just you see. I'm sorry that he hurt you and upset you before but that's not the real Ludwig, that's the Ludwig that gets overprotective over what he cares for so he does love you."

_Why do I keep doing this? Why do I keep trying to make up for him... Even now after I said that I hate him I want to care for him. I don't know anymore... Why would I care so much about him? I mean back there when he pulled Feliciano away from me, my heart was pounding. Is it that I actually have more than just brotherly feelings for him...? I don't hate him, I don't know anymore. My head seems to continuous spin... Would I really mind if Antonio and Francis went off together? Was I really meant to be with Elizaveta...? Maybe I'm actually just jealous that she has someone to spend the rest of her life with, who will love her to the very end. Ludwig wasn't to blame for us splitting up, no it was me. I hung around with him so much... I didn't spend any time with her. _

_There's so many things happening at the moment, I can't take it all in. But I do know that Elizaveta is happy so I'll leave her be. I know that Francis and Antonio just need more of a push to be happy together. But I know that Ludwig... Ludwig seems to be waiting for someone... _His heart pounds as he thinks about it, it beats faster in a wonderful moment. _Is he... Is he waiting for me? But that would mean... _He glances up at Feliciano, as he realises it, "Feli... Forget what I said before, maybe the best thing is just for you to find someone who will love you wholely. Your history with Ludwig, I'm sure you can ease the pain after a while... Think about it, you let me kiss you after only a small moment of happiness, maybe you've been just been too eager. What I am trying to say is, that love will find you."

Feliciano smiles at him nodding slowly, "So you're saying that I should just get over him...? Do you really think there is someone out there for me...?" He chuckles, "It sounds stupid but I thought he loved me because he yelled at me, everyone else seems to prefer me to Lovi... I don't get yelled at lot by others, I thought there was a reason behind it but I think I am beginning to see why Ludwig would be angry with me..."

He sighs frowning, "I'm sorry if I've wrecked things between you and him... I'm sorry if I got your hopes up..."

Gilbert smiles to him, "You don't need to apologise for everything, some things we just can't help... Going to see Lovi might cheer you up. I know my brother always cheers me up when I'm sad."

The school bell goes for the end of lunch and Gilbert leaves the room, just catching sight of Ludwig strolling away. There is a depressed frown on his face and his blond hair is unusually messy which only happens when Ludwig is flustered or angry. He tries to catch up to him in the crowds of children but is never able to catch him, the crowd dragging Gilbert away, forcing him to get to his lesson. _I need to know... If he feels this way... How long has he been trying to hide it? Am I just being completely and utterly stupid? I need to talk to him. _

Whilst he is letting his class in he pulls out his mobile and texts Ludwig, 'I need to talk to you at my house. Can you take me home after school? I'm sorry about before. How you are okay.' _Well that's not very subtle... And it sounds kind of pathetic too... _Before he can edit it he has accidentally sent it. All the way through his lesson he glances at the phone, praying for it to suddenly beep to tell him that Ludwig has sent him a message back. It goes into the next class and he is becoming increasingly worried. By the end of the day he feels like curling up into a ball and crying but knows that he has already cried enough for one day.


	9. Devil's Heaven

**Devil's Heaven**

Francis leans on a table, saying goodbye to Arthur's Chemistry class at the end of the day. _Two free periods spent with two classes teaching them French instead of Chemistry, I have to say I might have out done myself. _He chuckles with ease, making sure his bad foot does not have any pressure mounted on it as the pupils file out he hopes that Maliza will come to help him to get to the car after having to get her to help him to get here.

"Bye Mr Bonnefoy," One of the girls smiles to him sympathetically before rushing over to her friends, "Hi Mr Carriedo."

Francis immediately perks up as he hears the name, seeing Antonio right there at the door. His heart seems to flutter when he sees him, just like every time. He notices how his skin seems more blotchy than normal as if he has been worrying about this since lunchtime. The class has all gone, leaving them simply staring in wonder at each other. Antonio is the first to speak, "I'm going back to Spain... I don't think I am needed here anymore."

"What do you mean?!" Francis tries to hop over to Antonio but there is a flash of pain run through his leg and he screams. Antonio catches him, ending up once more in his arms. "I don't want you to leave, I need you."

He chuckles, finding it somewhat amusing. "You say you need me but what do you need me for. You made it clear you only cared about me."

With all his might Francis leans up, kissing Antonio on the lips. "Je t'aime mon chéri and don't you ever forget that. I love you more than two hydrogen molecules and and oxygen molecule together in unity."

Antonio laughs, finding it endearing, "I think the Chemistry went to your head, but I love you too."

Francis clings onto him, nuzzling into his chest, "If you want to go to Spain you can, but I'll be coming with you." There is a relief in his chest, from admitting to him that he loves him, a joyous feeling that he has never fully experienced before. "I don't want you to go but if you want to then I'll go with you. I need you and nothing's going to change that."

There is a hesitation from Antonio, not sure whether Francis will keep to his promise, will keep loving him forever. But Francis sees the insecurity, melting his delicious lips into his; exploring his mouth more than he has ever done before. _I'm not going to lose him. If he's unsure I'm going to bring back the old Antonio. _His tongue slips into his mouth, curling itself around his. It skims down his teeth, enticing him, making him playfully bite back.

His arm slips around his waist as Antonio props him onto the table, he smiles at him menacingly, "Make me your angel."

Antonio smirks, leaning into him and nipping his ear, "You'll always be my little devil, but I could bring out your horns." His hand slips under Francis' shirt as he speaks, making a circular motion. "You realise if we do this then you're going to be leaving your family behind..."

Francis smirks, "They've grown up now, they have their own lives." He kisses his neck, sucking it tenderly before nipping on it lovingly. "Besides I think the grandchildren might enjoy staying in Spain picking tomatoes."

Antonio's fingers walk up his side, delicately bringing up the shirt with it. "They will be beautiful grandchildren, we'll take them to the beach too and they can stay up as late as they like." He tugs at Francis' tie, loosening it before pulling it off. "Of course we are still young enough to have our own children too."

Francis chuckles, nuzzling his head into Antonio's neck as he frees him from his belt. "They will be a boy and a girl, an older brother to care for his sister and they will know their half siblings just as well as they know each other." His hand lies on Antonio's crotch and he massages it artistically before sliding his hand up his chest as if moulding their future on Antonio. "We'll invite everyone we know to our wedding and we'll have Gilbert as the best man."

"And Gilbert will come and stay as much as he likes, hopefully with his Ludwig." Antonio leans into him and he groans at the wondrous massage. He licks his cheek as he cuddles up into it. "Arthur will come and stay with Kiku from time to time whilst Maliza will come with Romeo."

Francis pulls his face away playfully, biting his nose. "We'll have a cherry tree that will blossom in May so we'll have petals blown in the wind and the fruit will be made from the beauty of the sun and our love." His hand slides down once more, his body in harmony with Antonio's. Two of fingers take the side of his trousers and he begins to eagerly slip them down. "You can work in the field and I can keep teaching the local school French."

His hand slips down onto Francis' crotch, touching where the arousal is and rubbing it gently. "We'll throw a party when we first move in and get to know all the locals. You will be able to pick up Spanish really easily." Tentatively, he begins licking at his nipple and sucking it, making Francis groan irresistibly as his body is hit in multiple areas.

His back arches, making him desperate to get Antonio's trousers off. He tugs at them vigorously making them slide down roughly, "The children will go to the local school and I can walk them home from school. They'll be a little dirt path that leads from the village to our cosy farm." With the achievement of getting his trousers down he simply gives a little tug and the pants slide down with ease. "We still up late into the night together, after the children's bedtime singing with your guitar and making passionate love."

A smile curls on Antonio's face, knowing that Francis wants to get going. Holding his foot gently in the air, he slides him out of his trousers and pants. "The children will inherit our great love making and we will be a family well known for their passion, love and happiness."

A naked Francis kisses him passionately as Antonio pulls him onto his hips so that their crotches rub against one another and their hard arousals greet one another. Francis grins to him, beaming with happiness, "Mon cher, my angel, I promise to go with you and love you for the rest of our lives. For our souls to ever be entwined in one another."

"My devil, I will make you mine and no one else's just like you have always been mine," Antonio takes the two arousals, rubbing them against one another as if they are conversing in their own love making. "Even death will not part us."

Francis' body shudders as his body feels with a wonderful, intense feeling. "Ah...! You were the one to pluck my virginity first so I will always come... Ngh...! Back to you..."

Their arousals shiver as they rub against one another, Antonio grins with excitement and anticipation. He pushes one finger in, telling by the amount of groaning from Francis that not much more arousing is needed. It is very loose inside him so he easily slides in two more fingers at the same time. Francis struggles with his breathing at the shock of the amount of fingers but Antonio still adds a fourth to the mix, scissoring away with ease. He extends it before guiding his arousal in and giving the first thrust.

A bout of joyous moans come from Francis and Antonio groans with him, as if already singing the night away. Francis squeezes his hand, his eyes sparkling like the stars, "Quicker Antonio, quicker! Give it all you've got!"

There is a sneer from Antonio as if double checking that Francis means all but it disappears as he focuses, his tempo ever increasing. Their bodies rock as one, a sea of wondrous acts. Skin burns against skin as the friction against their bodies increases, almost feeling like they are about to melt into one another at any point. Francis grasps onto Antonio, his whole body trembling, "A-Antonio!"

Yet Antonio keeps going, pushing harder, even as he can feel the semen filling in the gaps. There is a loud fap sound as skin, semen and inner flesh all meet. He presses Francis hard against the table, getting on all fours as he crawls onto it slightly. Francis' whole body is in pain yet it is covered in a mist of love, "Antonio, let yourself go."

Francis takes his arousal, wrapping his hand around it and rubs it up and down. It only needed a little more for Antonio to go and it allowed him to go. The semen squirts out of the arousal onto Francis stomach making it sticky, he laps it up as if not wanting to make a mess of his devil. The last of the eruption trickles down the side of his arousal and Francis uses his finger to clean it away, getting Antonio to lick it off it.

Antonio falls onto Francis, still inside him and whispers to him,"Te amo."


	10. Angels' Feast

**Angels' Feast**

Gilbert stepped outside, pulling his coat over him. He shivers slightly as the breeze catches him. There is low sigh as he can not see Antonio or Francis at the car and knows that Maliza is meant to be getting dropped home later by Romeo. _Ludwig doesn't seem to have wanted to see me... Maybe I'm better off just walking and hoping that I get lost, no one would care about it... _There is a bang from the door behind him and he jumps, startled to see Ludwig there. He blushes, smiling at him slightly, "I'm sorry about before... I shouldn't have got to angry."

His hands slide into his pockets and he watches Kiku and Arthur in the distance kissing playfully and laughing. _Why can I be like that? _His heart aches slightly as he watches them. He feels something slip into his pocket, something warm and he grasps it, his eyes finding Ludwig's face. Every detail on his face seems to boom out at him, noticing the tired circles around his eyes. His fingers skims past his hand and he feels an immense feeling pulsing through him. It is silent between them as they watch the happy couple in the distance getting into the car and pull out, driving off.

He leans onto Ludwig, his heart aching for some security. A sort of security that he knows his brother can secure him. He breaks the silence with a chuckle, thinking back to some previous thoughts, "You didn't like me with Elizaveta did you...? Were you jealous when I kissed Feliciano?" He smirks, standing on his tip toes so that he can reach Ludwig's height. His lips sink into his, like an angel finally finding Heaven after being lost for so long. "You didn't need to be jealous."

Ludwig blushes, squeezing Gilbert's hand, "I can't help wanting you for myself... I don't want you to get hurt... Not like everyone in this world seems to get hurt." His eyes rest on the ground, his feet sliding nearer to Gilbert's. "Do you remember when you were really ill?"

"Of course I do, you stayed with me every single day. You didn't want to go to work..." Gilbert's eyes go misty, "You ended up getting ill too... but you didn't let me care for you. But we were both still so happy... We would cuddle up at night and I would read you stories. We would make up stupid stories about having a future together... But they weren't stupid to me."

Ludwig's eyes sparkle and he cuddles Gilbert who catches the stench of sweat and changing rooms on him but it seems to be comforting more than anything. "Ludwig...? Can I go and live with you again? I mean, Francis and Antonio will need some space to get a relationship together... And I would enjoy staying with you."

Immediately Ludwig begins to tug him to his car, "Come on! I want to get you moved in straight away! I'm not having a single day more of not having my brother." Gilbert chuckles, letting him pull him to his car. "Right! We'll move Gilbird make in first of all, after all you always enjoy looking after him and of course we'll have to take your work with you and some clothes. We could move you in slowly, I mean, your stuff, not you. You're coming straight home."

He halts for a moment, smirking to Gilbert as he realizes something."You know Ludwig... My house will be empty with everyone still at work... We could have a shower together, like when you were little, you do stink pretty bad." A menacing look runs through each of them.

"Bondage?"

"Ludwig... Why do you think I wouldn't have any?" Gilbert glances at Ludwig accusingly, as if hurt by the thought that he would not be able to provide for his sweet, younger brother's needs.

They get through the door, throwing each other at one another. The adrenaline builds as they pant from having run all the way up the stairs to the fifth floor then messing around with the key. Gilbert's hands pull off his brother's shirt, like a manic angel dirtied and trying to cleanse himself. "Ich liebe dich Ludwig." He pulls into Ludwig, as he slaps him against the wall, letting his hands explore the multiple muscles that he has. There is a groaning noise coming from Ludwig as his impatience boils over."What's the matter little brother, finding it hard already?"

Ludwig glares at him determinedly, "You want to see me give it my all?" There is a childish nod from Gilbert as he continues to toy with his muscles. "Well then, shut up and behave yourself."

Gilbert's smirks curls even more, "Heil Hitler to that."

Ludwig rips off Gilbert's shirt, using it to tie the back of his arms together so that he does not struggle more than he needs to. Gilbert struggles against it, pulling up to Ludwig and kissing his, his tongue escaping in his mouth. _He enjoys struggling, I want him to enjoy this as much as possible. _His tongue runs right down the back of his throat, wanting it to touch every part of him. He moans as he realises he must breath. He feels light headed as Ludwig picks him up, taking him into the bathroom.

Whilst Ludwig busies himself with turning on the shower, Gilbert slides off his trousers and pants, leaving them in a messy pile. "Ludwig... I'm going to need some help getting off my shoes..." He crosses his leg on top of the over, sitting on the toilet as he displays everything to his brother. Ludwig manically pulls off his shoes before turning around and lapping up the view in front of him., the perfect figure in front of him. Crouching down he tends to Gilbert's toes, undoing the laces gently before yanking off the shoe itself. "There's a good boy."

His toes becomes exposed and his trousers are yanked off, leaving Ludwig to tenderly suck at them. His tongue travels inbetween his toes to where Gilbert is most ticklish causing him to have to hold him his bursts of laughter. "Luddy! That's... not nice!" He giggles as the tongue moves upwards, licking at the back of his calve, tensing every muscles but at the same time relaxing. "Come on now, I think shower time is in order."

Ludwig nibbling on his leg a bit more before getting up and smirking, "It's going to be crampt but I think we can manage."

His hands wrap around Gilbert's waist, picking him up gently and placing him into the shower. The water runs off their skin, jumping down. The water begins to gather especially on Ludwig's jeans that he has not yet pulled off, instead Gilbert begins to suck the moist on the jeans tentatively, nuzzling on his arousal as he does so. Ludwig has to stand up so there is enough room from Gilbert, his head presses hard against him as he feels the arousal quivering in delight.

Ludwig's hair hangs down from the moister in it. _He looks so sexy with wet hair... Why can he pull of that look so well? _Ludwig's hair drips onto Gilbert's face as they look at one another, the hot steam coming off from around them. _My head feels so free... Maybe its the heat but it feels so delicious. _Roughly he grabs Ludwig's trousers, pulling them down as hard as he can as they stick to his skin. He opens the shower up and throws them out, leaving a giant puddle of water underneath but that does not matter at the moment.

He licks the arousal gently, the heat off it immense. He tries to be tender as his tongue slick out and licks it but he can not resist the charms of Ludwig much longer. He holds it gently in his mouth, unable to hold it with his hands, fully feeling the vibrations of Ludwig's moans through his body and into his. Once he begins to suck he can not stop himself, his mouth become drier and tighter around the arousal. The sound of the water and the moans from above mix into one in a sweet melody of love.

Even as the bounds around his hand fall away he keeps them behind his back, until the moment he needs them. His mouth slurps noisily at Ludwig, lapping him up, becoming the angel he has a;ways been, "Mein gott! Gilbert! I-I! Bite me!" He yells in between his groans, having to grasp Gilbert head as well as the shower head as his back wants to arch ever more.

He does as his brother wishes, scraping the side of his teeth against the arousal before biting hard. There is a large cry from both of them as they come as one, their wings seemingly to wrap around one another. Gilbert licks his lip, a pleasant mixture of blood and semen dancing with one another before he swallows it down. _The dinner of angels... It's so warm and sweet. _He licks gently at the wound he has caused, feeling Ludwig grasping for him. _He is my angel and I am his._


	11. As the Sun sets

**As the Sun sets**

It was a bright afternoon, Bella and Maria ran down the dusty path from the village, "Come on dad!" They watched as their father slowly walked down the path, admiring the cherry blossom which danced in the wind. He smiling back at his daughters lovingly, the harvest of tomato plants stood mighty over them each side, leaning into the sun to get the best sunlight.

The blue sky above them settled well on the mood of the day, the father walking with a bag clung over his shoulder as he chuckles at their impatience, "If you can say it in French I'll hurry up." He notices up in the sky a bird, singing to him. "Gilbird!"

His eyes fill with excitement as he begins to run along the path, the children calling for him to slow down as he grew closer to the house he notices the amount of cars parked up. _Strange... We weren't expecting any visitors... _He investigates the cars, standing there as he tugs at his ring on his finger. _Antonio didn't have something to do with this, did he? _There is movement from the door and out comes bounding Alfred, Matthew and Michelle, all running over to hug him. He beams in delight to see all his family here, freezing when he notices Seychelles' bump, "W-What...? You're having a child?"

She giggles, taking his hand so that he can feel the bump, "I hope you don't mind being called Grandpa Francis even more." His hand relaxes on her belly and he jumps with excitement as he feels a strong little kick.

Feliciano comes over and kisses Michelle, "By the looks on his face you must have told him." He chuckles, "Antonio and the others are out round the back."

The girls go with their half siblings, pulling their father with them into the garden. Matthew wraps his hands around his eyes, "Now you promise no peeking?" He can see nothing but can clearly hear the rumbling and scurrying around of feet.

He can feel Antonio's hand taking his and he leans into him, kissing him, clumsily missing his lips and kissing his nose instead. He spots the difference in giggling as Bella and Maria run over to their nieces Maddie and Amelia and cuddle them tight. _If only Gilbert was here... He would love this. _At that exact moment the hands are cleared away and he sees Gilbert and Ludwig there with everyone else. Alfred pulls Matthew in for a kiss as he comes over before winking up at him. His attention draws next to Allistor who is sitting with Ghandi and Steve, laughing as the talk about snakes. He grins as he spots Kiku and Arthur to the side, blushing as they hold hands. Feliciano has his arms wrapped around Michelle as they look at a book with different baby names in. Lovino, as normally sits at the side moping he hears him calling someone a bastard and laughs at him. _Just the same old Lovino..._

He notices that there is a grand piano playing and tries hard not to burst out laughing when he sees Roderich playing along with Elizaveta. He is showing her how to play a certain part of a Beethoven piece which Roderich is well known for adoring. William is sat of the grass, sprawled out with the children all attacking him, from time to time a helpless _Baaa! c_omes out as they tickle him. His arms and legs wavy madly in the air as he yells to Arthur for help but he only says about how he is being weak. He walks over to where Maliza and Romeo are, smiling as he whips out a rose that he probably got from his rose bush. The stalk has been trimmed down, allowing it to go into Maliza's hair easily and making her looking stunning. _I'm glad you found the right man, you deserve it after having to look after me, Antonio and Gilbert. _

There is a tap on his shoulder as Gilbert looks at him, "Everyone seems to be pretty happy, we should make this a regular thing. Hey! We could come every weekend.!" The excitement in Gilbert's eyes grows, little a tomato plant given just the right amount of light, water and warmth.

"And I guess you are going to be paying for it all...?" Ludwig raises his eyebrows, chuckling as he pats Gilbert on the head and kisses him on the forehead before leaving them to talk.

Antonio smirks at Francis, taking his hand, "I think we did pretty well with ourselves."

Gilbert rolls his eyes, "By well you mean getting a tomato farm and still being a teacher...?" Antonio punches him in the shoulder, "Ouch! Okay I'm sorry..."

They stand there, the three of them together in Spain, in the middle of a tomato farm. A devil and two angels, watching the sky sink and the fire burn in the sky as the sun readies itself for bed. The time where both angels and devils are up; angels beginning to settle down for the night in their fluffy clouds after a tiresome day whilst devils are awakening to a busy schedule for the night to come, awakening from the depths of hell. I guess in the end devils and angels aren't that different after all.

A note from me:

Hi, if you have got this far reading it all then really well done. This was my first ever long Fan Fiction and I have to admit near to the end the quality is quite bad so I apologise.

I just want to thank all my readers, this has been amazingly fun to write and see the range of people from different countries reading this.

I'm sorry the story was so long and complex xD I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
